Sit down and listen to me sing to you, dangit!
by Shippizle
Summary: Naruto hears a song somewhere and can't get it out of his head and it keeps reminding him of Sakura. So what does he do? Sing it to Sakura at a Karaoke Party, of course! NaruSaku, Slight SasuSaku. I might continue, if I get ideas.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did, but I don't. I also don't own the song that Naruto sings later in the fic. This is my very first NaruSaku related fic, so bear with me! I'll say what the song is after the fic is done. You know… so I don't spoil the 'surprise'. Whatever surprise that may be. Anyways, onto the fic!

Oh, by the way, the song lyrics are_ italics_!

* * *

From the moment I heard the song… I became obsessed with it. I looked up the lyrics. I bought the CD. I bought a CD player so I could listen to the song on the CD. I was obsessed. Why? It reminded me of her. 

It reminded me of her beautiful pink hair. Her vibrant green eyes. The way she'd pick on me and call me 'annoying'. Everything about her. Most of all… it reminded me of how much she loves him.

Him. My rival. My friend. The one who would always snap at her when she tried to make a move… The asshole. Then he got that wretched curse mark and caused her even more worry and pain. I hate him for that. I hate him even more now and it grows as I sit at the sidelines, watching him cause her all that emotional pain.

That'll all change, Sasuke. Mark my words… Tonight at the Karaoke Party, Sakura is going to realize hoe much pain you've caused her. She'll realize that I'm the one that truly loves her and cares for her.

Just wait, Sasuke… Just wait.

**_That Night_**

"Come on, Sasuke! We'd better get to our seats!" a pink-haired shinobi said, smiling and latching onto a raven-haired shinobi's arm as they walked into a rather large, dim-lighted room that was decorated with occasional streamers and a banner that said, 'Karaoke Night!'

"Get off, Sakura," the raven-haired shinobi uttered, annoyed, then sat down at a red table-clothed table, right in front of the streamered stage.

Sakura's smile disappeared and she sat next to Sasuke in the perfect seat to view the stage… right front and center.

"Where's the dobe?" Sasuke asked without looking at Sakura, his eyes glued on the person on stage, which he assumed was the first singer.

"Who cares?" Sakura answered rather glumly.

"…True."

**_Backstage_**

"Ok, I'm the last one… At least I still get to sing!" a blonde ninja thought to himself, standing backstage.

"What are you still doing here, Naruto? I was sure when you found out you're going to sing while everyone's leaving, you'd give up and go home!" the blonde her a female voice say then laugh semi-evilly.

Looking to where the voice was coming from, Naruto saw that it was Ino. "No way would I back out on this, Ino. It's too important to me! I have to get someone to realize something!"

"Yeah, well… I have to get someone to realize something too!"

"…Ino, I think Sasuke realizes that you obsess over him. I just don't think he cares. By the way, isn't it your turn?" Naruto grinned.

Ino turned around, scoffed, flipped her hair, and then walked on stage.

Naruto snickered then returned to his previous thoughts. "Just wait, Sasuke… after a few more people, it'll be my turn…"

**_Point of View Switch and a Tiny Time Skip!_**

"… And now our last singer, Uzumaki Naruto! Be sure to visit the refreshments as you leave. Have a safe night!" some random Chuunin announced from the stage, then hurried off somewhere backstage.

Sakura's head turned as she saw everyone in the room getting up to leave, including Sasuke. Glancing up to Naruto just as she was about to get up herself, she saw that Naruto was gazing at her with a look in his bright, blue eyes that begged her to stay.

Sitting back down, Sakura heard Sasuke mutter, "Come on, Sakura… Time to go. Everyone else has already left."

Sakura looked to Sasuke then back at Naruto with an 'I'm Sorry' look, getting up and beginning to walk off with Sasuke, just as the music started.

_The fastest man in the world,  
__Fast asleep at the wheel…_

As soon as Sakura heard him begin to sing, she immediately stopped walking, not hearing Sasuke telling her to keep walking.

_Nobody wants to be alone,  
__So how did I get here?_

Sakura turned around and saw that Naruto was staring right at her as he sang.

_When I look at you,  
__I see him staring through me.  
__A wink and a smile,  
__'Cause he's been inside of you._

As the music got louder, Sakura felt her heart pulse and tears threatened to fall

_Is he all the things you,  
__Tried to change me into?  
__Is he everything to you?_

Sakura glanced to Sasuke, who stood beside her, then looked back up at Naruto.

_Does he make you high?  
__Make you real?  
__Does he make you cry?  
__Does he know the way you fell?  
__Love is all around you,  
__Your universe is full…  
__But in my world, there is only you._

Sakura walked slowly back to her seat and practically fell into her seat as Sasuke stomped to his seat, crossing his arms across his chest as he sat down.

Naruto brought a hand up to the microphone and gripped it gently as he continued to sing.

_I can still find your smell,  
__On my clothes and skin.  
__I can still see your face,  
__When you're sleeping next to him_

Naruto now had both hands gripping on the microphone, gripping tightly, feeling his eyes water.

_Is he all the things you,  
__Tried to change me into?  
__  
Tell me, does he make you high?  
__Make you real?  
__Does he make you cry?  
Does he know the way you feel?  
__Love is all around you,  
your universe is full…  
__But in my world…_

Sakura watched Naruto in shock. She knew Naruto had a crush on her, but not like this.

_I have my fears,  
__You let them out.  
__Now I wrap myself around you,  
__Like a blanket full of doubt.  
__The darkness grows.  
__The sunlight stings._

Naruto glanced to Sasuke and glared at him slightly.

_He's your everything…_

The blonde's eyes moved back to Sakura's face and their eyes locked.

_Does he make you high?  
__Does he make you real?  
__Does he make you cry?  
__Does he know the way you feel?  
__Love is all around you,  
__Your universe is full…  
__But in my world…_

The tears that were before making Naruto's eyes water were now flowing freely in streams down his cheeks. Nonetheless, Naruto still sang as strong as ever, as Sakura watched stunned, with her eyes slightly widened.

_You make me high.  
__You make me real.  
__You make me cry.  
__Now you know the way I feel.  
Love if all around you,  
__Your universe is full…  
__But in my world…  
__There is only you…_

Naruto allowed his hands to drop to his side as the song ended and Sakura caught his gaze. For a few moments, they just stared at each other, tears streaming down both of their faces.

"Come on, Sakura. You saw him sing, now lets go," Sasuke said suddenly, breaking the gaze between Sakura and Naruto.

Wiping her eyes, Sakura answered, "Oh… right. Let's go…"

Naruto's eyes never left Sakura as he watched her stand and walk slowly away.

Sakura stopped for a moment and looked back at Naruto as he gave her a sad smile, then turned around and left with Sasuke, leaving a very depressed and lonesome Naruto behind.

* * *

Doe: So… how was it? The song that Naruto sang is called 'My World' by SR-71. An AMV inspired this fic, and it's to the same song that Naruto sang. If you go to video. google. com, search 'Naruto Romance', and it should be the only video that shows up. It's VERY good. 


End file.
